Just Friends Part 1
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Ryeowook and Yesung have been friends for as long as they can remember.But when Yesung has to move to Seoul, Ryeowook confesses to Yesung.But Yesung pushed him away and left Ryeowook in tears.But Yesung starts to miss him and realizes...he loves him also
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends?

Summary: Yesung and Ryeowook have been friends for as long as they could remember. They've never fought or disagreed or even broke apart. Until one day Yesung has to move back to Seoul, South Korea. But Ryeowook doesn't want Yesung to go. He loves him too much...

But when Ryeowook tries to stop Yesung from leaving and confessed to him. Yesung, however, didn't return his feelings. Instead, he pushed Ryeowook away and broke their friendship before walking the poor Ryeowook in tears. But what happens when Yesung starts to miss Ryeowook and finds out...

He loves him also?

Pairing: YeWook with other SuJu pairings involved

Rating: T for Teen

Genre: Drama and Romance

Chapter One

Ryeowook laughed as Yesung's turtle nibbled Yesung's finger hard, making Yesung squeal and immediately drop the turtle back into the aquarium. Ryeowook flopped on to the side, holding his sides, laughing. Yesung was complaining and flailing his hand with the finger that his turtle bit. Leeteuk opened the door to see what was the commotion was. He started laughing also. Yesung stopped flailing and pouted. He looked his hyung and his best friend, who was litterally rolling on the floor laughing. He pouts even more. Ryeowook's face was slightly red and tears were rolling down his cheeks from laughing too hard. After a few seconds of watching them both laugh, a smile crept on Yesung's lips. He started laughing also, gesturing to his finger and to the turtle. Leeteuk walks out of the room when he stopped laughing. Ryeowook finally started to calm down. He was still laying on the floor while he was wiping away his tears. Yesung chuckled and helped Ryeowook up to his feet.

"I'm hungry, Sungie. Want to eat with me?" Ryeowook asked as he looked at Yesung, who smiled at him.

"Sure, Wookie. Let's go. Maybe Hankyung will make us some of his Beijing Fried Rice." He said and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the room and went into the living room, where the rest of Super Junior is. Sungmin was sleep in on top of Kyuhyun, who was laying on the couch, also about to fall asleep. Kangin was holding Leeteuk by his upper arms. He was trying to talk to Leeteuk and ask why he was laughing. But it only made Leeteuk laugh harder. Hankyung was laughing at Kibum, who just fell out of his chair laughing. Heechul was snuggling up against Siwon, who kissed his head gently.

"Why are you laughing, Teukkie-hyung? Tell me and stop laughing!" Kangin said and shook him. Leeteuk held up a hand, as if saying 'Sorry, but I can't' and continued laughing. Kangin looked at Ryeowook and Yesung. Ryeowook smirked.

"Yesung's turtle bit his finger. That's why we were laughing." He explained. Kangin blinked and looked at Yesung. He stared at him before bursting out into laughter, joining Kibum, Hankyung, and Leeteuk. And waking up Sungmin with a startle. Kyuhyun groaned and pulled Sungmin back down, burying his face into Sungmin's soft black hair. Sungmin giggled softly and nuzzled his face into Kyuhyun's neck.

"Kyu, let's go to our bed. It's more comfortable." He said. Kyuhyun nods and let's Sungmin get off of him. He pulled Kyuhyun up to his feet and they went into their bedroom to take a nap.

"YAH! It's not that funny!" Yesung shouted.

"YAH! SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP LAUGHING AND SHOUTING!" Heechul screamed, making everyone shut up. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, let Kyuhyun and Sungmin take a nap. They're exhausted." He said.

"M-Mianhae." Ryeowook said, feeling slightly terrified by Heechul's sudden outburst. Yesung pats Ryeowook's shoulder reassuringly.

"Chullie, knock it off." Leeteuk said, almost snapping when he saw Ryeowook frightened. Ryeowook has always been frightened by Heechul. "You're scaring Ryeowook again." He said angrily. Heechul looked at Ryeowook and his anger look on his face disappeared. His eyes widened in shock when he saw tears streaming down Ryeowook's cheeks.

"R-Ryeowook." He said and went to stand up until Ryeowook quickly dashes out of the room. Yesung shot Heechul a glare before going after his friend. He found Ryeowook outside on the swing that was hanging down from a Cherry Blossom tree. He was sitting on the swing, rubbing his eyes and whipping the tears. Yesung walked over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Ryeowook gasped and whirled around, making Yesung jolt in surprise. Once Ryeowook saw it was Yesung, he hugged him tightly. His arms wound around Yesung's middle and his face buried in Yesung's chest. Yesung rested one hand on the crook of Ryeowook's back while he caressed the back of Ryeowook's head. He hushed him and caressed him with gentle words. Leeteuk and Sungmin came out. Sungmin, who wasn't truly happy at being awake, walked up to Ryeowook and puts his hand on his shoulder. Ryeowook sniffed and turned his head and looked at his gentle hyung.

"Wookie...Are you alright?" He asked. Ryeowook nods. Sungmin gently smiled and gestured to the house but Ryeowook hesitated.

"Hannie is going to make some Beijing Fried Rice and Kyuhyun will make some cookies as a small snack." Leeteuk said. Ryeowook's eyes lit up and and grabbed Yesung's hand and ran inside, tugging Yesung behind.

"Well, that didn't take much." Leeteuk said. Sungmin chuckled but nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>FEW HOURS LATER<p>

Yesung walked into the living room, where everyone was. They were watching a movie, comfortably in their lover's arms. Shindong was out on his schedule so Ryeowook was the only one who wasn't in someone's arms. Yesung saw the jealously and the loneliness in his eyes and he felt bad for him. Yesung bit his lower lip, not wanting to ruin the mood. He gripped the cell phone in his hand. He has to tell them. He has to tell them. He just has to. It wouldn't be right for him to just pack up and leave. He inhaled, grabbing Ryeowook's attention. He looked straight at Yesung and saw him hesitating.

"Sungie, what's wrong?" He said out loud. Now every eye on was him. Yesung gulped and turned on the lights. While other cringed at the brightness, others didn't flinch.

"I have some bad news." Yesung sat and sat down next to a worried Ryeowook.

"What's up?" Hankyung said as Kibum gently raked his fingers through Hankyung's white hair. Yesung looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"My mother is sick. She's in the hospital. My dad lost his job and younger sister quit her job because of her boss. My dad just called me and said that they need my support in Seoul. They need me there until they can get money back into their pockets." He said. Ryeowook's eyes widened and they all froze. "And...I wanted to know...if I can go back to Seoul and be with my family." He said.

"Yesung, you don't know how long you will be long." Leeteuk immediately answered. Yesung looked up at his hyung.

"Hell, you may never _even_ come back." Kangin said, agreeing with Leeteuk.

"But his family needs support, guys. If he wants to support his family, he can." Kibum said.

"I agree with Bummie." Siwon and Hankyung both said in unison.

"Well...Here's some more bad news." Yesung said, quietly but everyone looked at him. Yesung inhaled and raised his eyes. "I quit Super Junior." He said.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison, making Yesung jolt.

"Yesung, why are you quitting Super Junior?" Kyuhyun said, his eyebrows furrowed. Ryeowook was frozen, eyes wide. Tears stung his eyes.

"Because like Leeteuk said, I don't know how long I'll be gone. So until then, I won't be apart of Super Junior." He said. Ryeowook clenched his fists and looked away, not wanting to open his mouth.

"B-But you can't just leave!" Sungmin said. Yesung sighed and lowered his head again.

"I'm sorry, guys. But it's my decision. Sorry. But I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He said and walked to his bedroom. Everyone watched him leave. After a few long minutes of silence. Kibum stood and turned off the lights. And everyone but Ryeowook was again sadly focused on the TV. Ryeowook sat there, tears pouring down his cheeks. He stood and walked toward the bedroom him and Yesung shared. He hulted when the door opened and Yesung walked out and looked straight at him. Before Yesung got to even say his name, Ryeowook turned away and walked out of the building. Yesung watched him leave with a guilty look on his face. He sighed softly and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry, Ryeowook. But I can't ditch my family when they need help." He said.

TO RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook walked over to the swing outside and sat down on it. He buried his face in his hands and cried. The moon casted a soft light on the grass and on him. The cherry blossom tree branches that hovered over him made some shade from the gentle glow from the moonlight. The grass beneath his was green but wet slightly from the rain they had a few hours ago. The breeze was warm at first but it seemed like it immediately dropped in temperature when Ryeowook started to cry. As Ryeowook continue to cry into his hands, no one noticed him being outside. No one noticed his absence in the living room. Ryeowook rested his elbows on his knees and cried harder. And soon...it started to sprinkle once again...As if the heaven and they angels above him were crying for him. All night he stayed out there, crying. It was way past midnight when Ryeowook finally decided to go inside. The living room was empty. Everyone was asleep in their rooms. Instead of going into the room he shared with Yesung, who he knew was wide awake in the bed, he climbed on to the couch and fixed the pillow. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him. He was shivering horribly from sitting the pouring rain for hours. He knew he would be sick in the morning. But didn't care. He watched the rain pour from the window, tears rolling down his cheeks. Now that Yesung will be gone, how will Ryeowook confess to him that he loves him?

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a YeWook story. I hope you like it so far. No, it's not a one-shot. Yes, I will try to make it at least 5 chapters. Review please! Thank you! They will be appreciated. Pai pai!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friends?

Chapter Two

Ryeowook opened his eyes slowly. The sun stung his eyes and he cringed, raising his hand to shield his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around. He smelled food. Leeteuk must be up and cooking. He looked at the clock on the wall. It's 10:32 am. Ryeowook sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, Leeteuk and Hankyung were in there cooking breakfast.

"Teukkie-hyung, Hannie, do you know when Yesung is leaving?" Ryeowook asked. They both turned and looked at him.

"S-Sorry, Wookie. You just missed him. He left 10 minutes ago." Hankyung said. Ryeowook's heart shattered. He looked down. "Sorry, Wookie. He didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye." He said. Ryeowook nods and then runs out of the building, ignoring Hankyung's Leeteuk's calls. He ran down the street, determined to get to the airport. He arrived at the airport 5 minutes later. He looked around, frantic to look for the guy he loves. He finally found Yesung, who was sitting down with his suitcases beside him.

"Yesung!" Ryeowook shouted. Yesung snapped his head up and immediately once he looked at Ryeowook. Ryeowook stared at him, breathless from running. Yesung stared back, completely shocked.

"Don't go." Ryeowook said, tears stinging his eyes. Yesung furrowed his eyebrows together. "Please." Ryeowook begged. Yesung went up to Ryeowook and embraced him. Ryeowook hugged him back.

"I have to, Wookie. My family needs me." Yesung said. Ryeowook closed his eyes.

"Then take me with you." He said. Yesung smiled and pulled his head back. He rubbed Ryeowook's tears away with his thumb.

"I can't Wookie. I'm sorry but can not come with me. No matter how much I want you to." He said.

"Sungie..." Ryeowook said. Yesung gently smiled. "I...love you." Ryeowook continued. Yesung's eyes went wide.

"W-What?" He said. Ryeowook nods.

"You heard me. Sungie...I'm in love with you." He said. Yesung stared at him before releasing his hold on Ryeowook. Ryeowook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "S-Sungie? W-What's wrong?" He said. Yesung shook his head no.

"No. It can't be. You're not gay. Y-You had a girlfriend. You're not gay." He said.

"Sungie, Heechul dared me to date a girl. If I chickened out, I'd have to sleep in a bed of snakes." Ryeowook said.

"I-I don't care. You're not gay." Yesung started backing up. "You're NOT in love with me." He said.

"But I am, Sungie! I can prove it if you want me too!" Ryeowook said. Yesung shook his head fiercely.

"No. Do NOT come any closer, Ryeowook." He said. Ryeowook's eyebrows pulled together in hurt when Yesung started backing up.

"S-Sungie, y-you're hurting me. What are you trying to say?" He said.

"Don't call me Sungie!" Yesung yelled. Ryeowook froze. "Don't come near me or talk to me. I'm not in love you. And I never will be. I...We're done. We're over, that's it. We're not friends anymore." He said. Ryeowook opened his mouth to say something.

"Plane for Seoul is ready for boarding." An announcement came on, cutting off Ryeowook from speaking. Yesung quickly grabbed bis stuff.

"One more thing," Yesung turned around and faced Ryeowook. "I hate you. Don't you ever tell me you love me." He said and walked off. Ryeowook's world shattered. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands and cried. He cried in the middle of the airport, no one even bothering to see if he was okay. He cried for a long time. When suddenly...

"Ryeowook!" Someone yelled. Ryeowook slowly raised his head and rubbed his eyes. He turned and looked behind him. He saw Leeteuknrunning toward him. Ryeowook stood up and embraced him. He cried hard into his leader's neck. Leeteuk tried his best to comfort him. But Ryeowook only cried harder in the hyung's arms.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT AFTERNOON<p>

Ryeowook huffed as he sat down at his desk, lap top in front of him. He logged on to his Facebook and accepted all of his friend requests. He replied to all of his notifications and emails. But ignored the ones from Yesung and his fans. After he was done, he put up a status: _Turned out, Yesung-hyung had to leave to Seoul because of family problems. He quit SuJu because he doesn't know when he'll return :[ I tried to stop him. I said I loved him...But he pushed me away and broke our friendship T.T -broken hearted- /3_. He pressed _Share_ and watched it become an official status. He sighed once again and logged out of Facebook. He pushed his lap top away and grabbed a notebook and pencil. He tapped the eraser on the edge of the desk, thinking of something to write. He finally got some words and began writing them down.

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love_

_But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush_

_Being without you boy, I was all messed up, up, up, up _[A/N: Just pretend 'girl' is 'boy', please]

_When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

_Been a fool, girl I know_

_Didn't expect this is how things would go_

_Maybe in time, you'll change your mind_

_Now looking back i wish i could rewind_

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me_

_No i can't live without you no more_

_Oh i stay up til you're next to me_

_Til this house feels like it did before_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_I, I just can't go to sleep_

_Cause it feels like I've fallen for you_

_It's getting way too deep_

_And I know that it's love because_

_I can't sleep til you're next to me_

_No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)_

_Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)_

_Til this house feels like it did before_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

Ryeowook dropped his pencil once he was done writing the lyrics. He rested his chin on his palm and looked out the window. It was sunny outside. It looked peaceful. _It'd be nice to go for a walk. Clear my mind. Relax. Maybe Sungminnie will come with me. Kyu is at his schedule. And he has nothing else better to do_, Ryeowook thought and stood. He walked out of his bedroom and found Sungmin laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Sungminnie." Ryeowook said. Sungmin lowered his magazine and looked at the younger in the doorway. He immediatly sat up and closed the magazine.

"Ryeowook." He said, sounding slightly alarmed. Ryeowook softly smiled at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Want to take a walk with me? It looks nice outside." He said. Sungmin smiled and stood. He walked over to Ryeowook and extended his hand.

"I've got nothing else better than staring at a magazine all day." He said. Ryeowook couldn't help but chuckle. He took Sungmin's hand, their fingers intertwined. Even though Sungmin has Kyuhyun as a boyfriend, Ryeowook felt safe holding Sungmin's gentle hand in his. They walked out and started walking down the street, hand-in-hand. Ryeowook put his other hand in his pocket as the breeze gently rustled their air.

"Have anywhere planned to go to?" Sungmin asked. Ryeowook thought about it but shook his head no.

"I have a place in mind. I'm sure you'll like it. It's my favorite cafe that Kyu takes me whenever I'm sad or depressed." Sungmin said. Ryeowook looked at him with a curious look.

"And how do you feel when you walk out?" He asked. Sungmin chuckled softly. And for some reason, Ryeowook's heart fluttered. Now that Ryeowook has the time to actually hang out with Sungmin, he fully realizes why Kyuhyun is completely in love with Sungmin.

"It's sort of hard to explain." Sungmin said and looked at Ryeowook. "I walk in a negative mood and walk out with the energy of a 2 year old." They both chuckled. "I'm as happy as can be. I guess it's just the atmosphere in there. The food and service is unbelieveable. It's...just so relaxing. If I could live there, I would." He said. Ryeowook chuckled softly and looked ahead, giving Sungmin's hand a gentle squeeze. He lost his smile as he looked up and saw a Yesung fan walking down the street. Sungmin looked ahead and saw the fan also. He looked at Ryeowook's expression and frowned. He looked across the street and saw the cafe he was talking about. He smiled and tugged Ryeowook across the street. Ryeowook exclaimed in surprise. The arrived at the front door. Ryeowook blinked at how big the place was. Sungmin walked in, still holding Ryeowook's hand securily. As soon as the bell above them jingled, the waitresses looked up and smiled delightfully.

"Good afternoon, Sungmin!" They all said in unison. Ryeowook blinked. He expected everyone to surround them. But they just stayed put, welcoming them warmly with gentle smiles. Ryeowook felt a tee-bit better.

"Good morning, ladies! I'm here with a new customer." Sungmin said and looked at Ryeowook, who blushed out of embarressment. Some of them giggled softly at Ryeowook's shyness. "This is Kim Ryeowook. I'm sure you all know him since we're both in Super Junior." Sungmin said and looked at them. They all stood and bowed politely.

"Please to meet you, Ryeowook." One of the girls said. Ryeowook blinked but bowed back.

"Wookie here is a little sad and depressed since what happened this morning." Sungmin said softly. The girls stood up straight. All of the girls looked concerned and worried. All but one. She already knew what happened. She had a pained look across her face.

"I heard. I'm really sorry, Wookie. He shouldn't of been that harsh." She said and gently touch his arm. Since what happened this morning, Ryeowook didn't let anyone touch him but Leeteuk and Sungmin, the 2 guys he trusted the most. His mind told him to shrug off the girl's touch but his body said no. He could tell the girl was really pained about the situation. And her touch was gentle. So he welcome it and nodded his thanks at her. She smiled at him.

"My name is Kumiko. Want some where to sit?" She asked politely.

"Oh, right. Sure." Sungmin said, completely forgetting about a place to sit. She giggled softly and led them to an empty table near one of the windows. Ryeowook felt emptiness when Sungmin lets go of his hand as he sat down. Ryeowook sat down across from him and looked out of the window, resting his chin on his palm. Kumiko set a menu in front of both of them. Sungmin nodded at her and she walked off. Ryeowook grabbed the menu and scanned it with his eyes. Sungmin watched him. A smile crept on Ryeowook's lips, surprising Sungmin a little bit. Ryeowook saw Beijing Fried Rice on the menu. The only food that seemed to cheer him up. Ryeowook looked up at Sungmin.

"Have you tried the Beijing Fried Rice here?" He asked. Sungmin blinked and nodded. Ryeowook's smile widened and he sets the menu down. "Then I'll have that with Mocha coffee." He said. Sungmin stared at him but smiled. He signaled for a waitress, who came over to them with a small pad in her hand a second later.

"I'll have some Beijing Fried Rice and Mocha coffee please." Ryeowook said.

"De-caff?" The waitress asked. Ryeowook nods and she wrote his order down. She then looked at Sungmin. "And how about you, Sungmin?" She asked politely.

"I'll have the same thing but with french vanilla de-caff coffee." Sungmin said and sets the menu down. She wrote his order down and grabbed their menus.

"Thank you. You'll have your orders in about 15 minutes." She said and bowed before he left. Sungmin looked at Ryeowook and leaned in. Ryeowook looked into Sungmin's glistening eyes. Sungmin smiled, making Ryeowook's heart flutter again. Ryeowook wished it didn't though.

"Why did you smile when you saw Beijing Fried Rice?" Sungmin whispered. Ryeowook smiled.

"Because that's the only food that makes me feel better, Minnie." He said. Sungmin smiled gently and nods as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm glad. Everyone in Super Junior likes Beijing Fried Rice." He said. Ryeowook nods. The door opened at the bell jingled.

"Good afternoon, Hyukkie and Fishy!" Kumiko chimed as she handed them menus. Ryeowook and Sungmin looked up to see Eunhyuk and Donghae.

"Hyukkie! Donghae!" Sungmin said, waving an arm in the air. Ryeowook smiled as Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at them. Ryeowook waved. "Come sit with us!" Sungmin said. Donghae and Eunhyuk joined hands as they made their way over to them. Ryeowook got out of his chair and sat next to Sungmin so Donghae and Eunhyuk could sit next to each other.

"Hey, guys. We were wondering why you two weren't at the dorms." Donghae said as they sat down. Sungmin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ryeowook's shoulder. Now Ryeowook felt safe again.

"Yeah~I was just showing Ryeowook this cafe. I was hoping he would feel better." Sungmin said. Eunhyuk smiled.

"Hey, guy!" Ryeowook suddenly blurted, laying his hands on to the table. They all looked at him with curiousity set in their eyes. Ryeowook smiled. "I wrote a new song I want to perform tomorrow in our concert." He said. Their eyes brightened.

"Jinjja? You wrote a song?" Eunhyuk said, smiling.

"That's great, Wookie! But can you memorize the lyrics in one day?" Donghae asked. Ryeowook nodded happily. Donghae grinned and clapped. "I can't wait to hear it." He said.

"Is it in English or in Korean?" Sungmin asked. Ryeowook looked at Sungmin.

"It's in English." He said in PERFECT English, startling everyone at the table. Ryeowook grinned.

"You're going to sing the whole song in English?" Donghae said, eyes wide. Ryeowook nods, grinning even more.

"That's so cool! Looks like Wookie can sing in English like me and you can, Fishy." Eunhyuk said and looked at his lover. Donghae smiled and looked at Eunhyuk.

"That's right, Hyukkie. But I bet he'll be better than us. Because he doesn't even sound Korean." He said. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Probably." Eunhyuk said. Ryeowook giggled and for some reason, snuggled closer to Sungmin, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, his arm that was around his shoulder gripped his shoulder slightly.

"Come on, guys. You all can sing English. You guys sang it well." Ryeowook said. Sungmin shrugged.

"I tried and I thought I sounded horrible." He said. They all laughed. Ryeowook looked at the clock.

"Teukkie-hyung and the others will be back from their schedule in 30 minutes." He said. They all looked at the clock. A waitress came with their food on the plates.

"Let's eat and go back to the dorms." Eunhyuk said. Donghae nods. The waitress smiled at them.

"The usual?" She asked. They both nodded. "Okay. 2 minutes." She said. Eunhyuk became confused. The waitress giggled. "You guys always come here at this time. We're prepared." She said. Eunhyuk blushed and Donghae laughed, kissing his temple. The waitress walked off to go get their food.

About 9 minutes later, they were all done eating their food. They all walked out of the cafe, forming a line as they walked down the street. Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Sungmin would spot some Yesung fans here and there. But Ryeowook wouldn't react. Instead, he would laugh and smile with them when they all did. He would talk about the concert tomorrow and how excited he is about it. Sungmin looked at Donghae, who gave him a thumbs up, as if saying 'Nice job'. Sungmin smiled and nodded. When they got close to the dorms [to the point where it was in sight], a black van pulled in. Indicating that Leeteuk and the others were home from their schedules.

"Teukkie-hyung!" Ryeowook chimed and ran to Leeteuk as Leeteuk stepped out of the van. Leeteuk was caught by surprise when Ryeowoook hugged him. But he hugged him back. Sungmin chuckled.

"Why's he so happy?" Leeteuk said as Ryeowook skipped off to greet the others.

"I took him to the cafe that Kyu always takes me to." Sungmin said. Leeteuk nods, smiling. He watched Ryeowook jump and hug Kibum, who exclaimed and hugged him back, almost loosing his balance.

"I take it went well?" Kangin said as he exited the dorms and joined Leeteuk's side.

"Oh it went perfect, actually." Eunhyuk said. Kangin chuckled and kissed Leeteuk's cheek. Leeteuk's lips contorted into a smile and he looked at Kangin.

"I missed you." Kangin whispered as he rested his forehead against Leeteuk's. Leeteuk chuckled softly.

"I missed you too, Kangin-sshi." He whispered back. Kangin gently took a hold of Leeteuk's chin and kissed his lips softly.

"Sungminnie." Kyuhyun said, walking over to Sungmin. Sungmin looked at him and smiled.

"Kyu~How was your schedule?" He asked as Kyuhyun hugged his waist and buried his face into the crook of Sungmin's neck.

"Tiring." Kyuhyun responded. Sungmin giggled and ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's soft black hair.

"Need some sleep?" He asked. Kyuhyun nods against Sungmin's neck and lifted his head to look at his lover. "Come on. I'm tired, too." He said. Kyuhyun nods and kissed Sungmin's lips with a long but passionate kiss before walking into the dorms. Ryeowook yawned, rubbing his eye. Kibum chuckled and rustled his hair.

"Tired?" He asked. Ryeowook nods and stretched his arms over his head.

"I was outside all night lastnight, crying my eyes out. I'm so exhausted." He said. Kibum's face softened. A pinch of pain ran through his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You need some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He said. Ryeowook nods and let's Hankyung carry him inside, piggy-back style.

* * *

><p>TO YESUNG<p>

Yesung finally finished settling in in his room. He huffed as he flopped down on to his bed. Pain ran through his body. Not physical pain, that is. Emotional pain. He covered his face with his hands and wished he was dead.

_"Why did I do that Ryeowook? I panicked. It was too sudden. He said 'I love you' to me. And I had no clue how to react. I don't love him. And I'm not gay. Well, at least I don't think I am." _Yesung thought and sat up. He grabbed his lap top and logged onto Facebook. He went Ryeowook's profile and frowned. He noticed Ryeowook deleted him. He read his status. He put it just a few hours ago. "_Turned out, Yesung-hyung had to leave to Seoul because of family problems. He quit SuJu because he doesn't know when he'll return :[ I tried to stop him. I said I loved him...But he pushed me away and broke our friendship T.T -broken hearted- /3_". He hovered the mouse over the _Add Friend_ button but closed the lap top instead. He sets it down and ran his hand through his hair. He knew Ryeowook would simply decline his friend request. He shouldn't bother. He looked at his lap top and grabbed it. He reopened it and logged out of Facebook. He went onto Youtube and looked up _Funny Ryeowook_. There was so many listings of videos. He found one when Super Junior M were on some kind of a show and they were speaking Mandarin Chinese. They were choosing who was a good actor but Ryeowook said that everyone was better than Henry. Yesung couldn't help but laugh as Henry began to complain and Zhou Mi wanted Ryeowook over there with him, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin.

_"I've messed up, Ryeowook. I've messed up so much." _Yesung shuts his lap top again and sets it aside. _"I broke our friendship because of my STUPID action. I shouldn't of pushed you off. I should of said 'It's alright. But I'm not gay.' It would of been less heart-breaking then pushing him away and cutting off our friendship. Yeah. What the hell was that all about, Yesung? What are you? STUPID?" _Yesung sighed and buried his face in his hands. _"It doesn't matter anymore. Ryeowook...will never forgive me." _He thought.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter of _Just Friends?_. I hope you enjoyed~ ^^v Review please! Pai pai!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Friends?

Chapter 3

"Yesungie~! What are you doing?" His sister called from downstairs. Yesung sighed and sat up. It has been a day since Yesung and Ryeowook parted. And Yesung is becoming lonely. He's starting to miss Ryeowook for some reason. He's regretting everything that he said and did yesterday morning. He wishes that he could just rewind and say something else. But he can't. You can't rewind the past.

"I'm in my room! I'm going to watch Super Junior's concert!" Yesung replied as he grabbed the remote and turned on his TV.

"Okay! Just wanted to know!" His sister replied. Yesung rolled his eyes and switched the TV channel to where Super Junior was performing. Leeteuk was in the middle of talking with the rest of the band next to him in a line. They were wearing all-white outfits.

_"As you all know full well, our Yesung-hyung quit Super Junior and went to Seoul to help take care of his family." _Leeteuk said. Ryeowook, who was next to Leeteuk, nods and lowered his head. Sungmin wrapped his arm around his shoulders and squeezed his shoulder. A strong flash of jealousy ran through Yesung.

_"But we want to let everyone know-And Yesung, if he's watching-That we support him fully. We hope your family becomes strong once again. And we hope to see you." _Kyuhyun said.

_"We are Super Juni-OR!" Leeteuk and the rest of the band said in unison, making the crowd cheer louder. "We have a special surprise for you. Ryeowook here wrote a song named Insomnia that he plans on singing today. I hope you all like it. We haven't heard it yet but he did tell us it's in English." Leeteuk said. While the crowd cheered, the band members clapped._

_"We'll be back stage preparing for Don't Don, which is going to be after Ryeowook's song. Hope you enjoy." _ Sungmin said and bowed. The rest of then ran off and Ryeowook was left alone on stage. Yesung saw the pain in Ryeowook's eyes as Ryeowook scanned the crowd. The music started, making the crowd cheered. It had a good beat to it. Ryeowook waited for the time where he began to sing. He fixed his wireless microphone and lowered his head. The time when he should sing...arrived.

_"I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love. But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush." _Ryeowook began singing. The crowd cheered loudly in the background and Yesung's jaw dropped. _"Being without you boy, I was all messed up, up, up, up." _Yesung immediately knew that this song was about him. So he kept on listening. _"When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough. Been a fool, girl I know. Didn't expect this is how things would go. Maybe in time, you'll change your mind. Now looking back I wish I could rewind." _Ryeowook stopped singing and turned his head to the side. The crowd suddenly started screaming and cheering when a female came out dressed short black shorts, a black stomach-showing shirt that had thin straps, and a black see-through over top. Her hair was short and black. Her high-hell make 'clank' sounds as she walked across the stage, right for Ryeowook. Yesung narrowed his eyes as he watched as laid her hands on him. But Ryeowook refused to look at her. _"Because i can't sleep til you're next to me. No i can't live without you no more. Oh i stay up til you're next to me. Til this house feels like it did before. Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah." _Yesung furrowed his eyebrows. Insomnia, in other words, means lack of sleep. Ryeowook is having the lack of sleep? All because of Yesung? _"I, I just can't go to sleep. Cause it feels like I've fallen for you. It's getting way too deep. And I know that it's love because..." _Yesung let's Ryeowook charming voice fill his ears and mind as he closed his eyes. _"Can't sleep til you're next to me. No i can't live without you no more (without you no more). Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me). Til this house feels like it did before. Feels like insomnia ah ah. Feels like insomnia ah ah. Feels like insomnia ah ah. Feels like insomnia ah ah." _Ryeowook stopped singing, indicating that the song was over.

Yesung sighed as he laid down on his bed. He hated the way Ryeowook ran his hands on that girl. He hated the way the girl danced up against him. He hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it. He hated_ her._ But why?

* * *

><p>TO RYEOWOOK<p>

The other band members ran up on stage, in the same outfits as my song ended. I smiled at them as they all group hugged me. I laughed but made sure I hugged them all back.

"That was really good, Wookie!" Hankyung said, smiling. I blushed but nodded, still smiling.

"Thank you. The day I wrote it, it only took me 20 minutes to memorize the lyrics and 2 hours to the pitches down and another hour to actually sing it perfectly with no mistakes." I said.

"Wow~That's a lot of hard work, Ryeowook." Donghae said. I nodded, a tee-bit too happy with the results I received. "Well, you did a _great_ job singing that. In fact, you sang better than me when I performed 'My Everything'." He said. They all laughed but I shook my head no.

"You're song is way better than mine. It still catches my heart whenever I listen to it, whether you're singing it or not." He said. Donghae blushed but nodded his thanks.

"T-Thank you." He said. Eunhyuk pats Donghae's back. I bowed.

"Alright. This is our next song!" Leeteuk said and they immediately got into place. "'Don't Don'!" He shouted. The crowd cheered as the music started playing and they began to dance.

2 HOURS LATER-AFTER THE CONCERT

I let the cold water stream down my sweaty skin. We finally got done with the concert awhile ago. Now we're at our dorms. I was in the middle of taking a shower, the radio on the sink playing my new song. As I stood under the water, eyes closed, I let my own lyrics swirl around in my head. Yes, I've let the past go. Yes, I still missed Yesung. Yes, I still love. No, I will NOT forgive him. No, I will NOT embrace him when he walks through those doors. No, will I ever talk to him again. I opened my eyes and turned off the shower, finally getting tired of justing standing there when the sweat already was clean off my body. I opened the curtain and grabbed a towel. I rustled my hair, drying it off. I then wrapped it tight around my waist and stepped out on to the small rug. I opened the bathroom door and grabbed my toothbrush. I coated it lightly with toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. I heard a car door shut outside and I went toward the window. The pizza guy just got here. I smirked and finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash. I exited the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free for showering!" I called.

"Kyu, take one with me." I heard Sungmin's sweet and innocent voice say to Kyuhyun. I heard Kyuhyun chuckled.

"Alright." He said. I could also hear the smile in his voice. Sungmin squealed happily. I walked into my bedroom, in which I share alone now, as Sungmin and Kyuhyun started heading toward the bathroom I just left. I shut the door behind me. But then stopped in my tracks. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot the radio in the bathroom. I then shrugged. Don't matter. KyuMin will use it anyone. I listened for music and sure enough, 'It's You' began playing on the radio in the bathroom. I chuckled. I grabbed a pair of black soft clothed pants and threw them on my bed. I grabbed some grey briefs and a black tang top and also threw them on my bed. I grabbed my brushed and began brushing my new hair. Yes, that's right. I got a new hair due. Instead of having it long and blond-ish brown. I cut it myself and died it. It was now short. My bangs fully covered my left eye. My hair was like a dark brown, almost a black color. It's the same exact hair due I had in our music video for 'Don't Don'. I like it like that. So, I had it re-done again.

I un-wrapped the towel around me and dried my body off with it. I place it on my bed and put on my briefs. I grabbed my pants and slipped them on, just hanging them so that they're below the elastic band of my briefs and tied it. My door suddenly opened and I turned around. Henry was standing there. I was surprised. I squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. He lifted me up and carried me into my bedroom and shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I let go of him. He smiled at me. I love those hamster cheeks of his.

"Zhou Mi and I are visiting for a few days." He said. I squealed again and hugged him again, but tighter.

"I'm so happy to see you, Henli!" I chimed. Henry chuckled after he wrapped his arms around me. He swayed us back and forth.

"It's Hen_ry_, not Henli." He corrected. I chuckled and let go of him. He smiled at me. "But only you can call me Henli." He said. I giggled.

"So how are you and Mimi doing?" I asked. His smiled faded and he looked down. I frowned and lifted his head up. "What's wrong, Henli? Did something happen?" I asked. He nods. "Tell me." I said. He looked at me.

"I found him cheating on me." He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"With who? If I know that person, I'm going to kill him!" I said. He smiled sadly and shook his head no.

"_Her_ name is Kumiko." He said. My eyes widened and I froze. "What? You know her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Does she work at that cafe down the road?" I asked. He nodded warily.

"How do you know?" He asked. I gulped.

"I met her yesterday when Sungmin took me to the cafe to help me feel better. She seemed so nice. AND WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, startling Henry. "Zhou Mi's not gay?" I shouted. He covered my mouth and I moaned but it was muffled by his hand.

"Shh! And yes, he turned out to be straight. Yes, it was Kumiko he cheated on me with." Henry said. I nodded and he slowly took his hand away from my mouth. I watched him as he scanned my features. The slight muscles I had on my arms and the four pack on my stomach. I blushed when he smiled.

"Wookie, have you been working out?" He asked. I nodded and he chuckled. I felt his hand place on the crook of my back. My skin tingled at contact but every nerve in my body wrapped around his touch. What's with the sudden change? I'm in love with Yesung. But...why is my body responding so positive to Henry's gentle touch? Am I in love with him also? Could that be a bad thing?

Henry sighed softly and he looked down again. I frowned. I could tell he was broken hearted. I wouldn't blame him.

"Wookie, I have something to tell you." He said. I blinked and he raised his head to look at me. "Hell, I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to show you." He said. I was too busy trying to figure out what he meant by that when I was suddenly jerked from my thought when I felt a pair of lips touch mine gently. I froze. My heart raced in my chest but I held breathe. My nerves shook. After second, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was wideyed in shock. "Wookie...I love you. I always have been in love you. But I was afraid to tell you because...you were in love with someone else. No, I'm not taking the fact the Yesung is gone to take you for granted. The feeling of just wanting you all to myself was eating me alive. I had to tell you. I couldn't hold it in any more." He said. I pulled myself together and blinked. But for some reason...I didn't push him away. I wanted to kiss his lips again. So I did. I couldn't help it. Henry didn't freeze under my kiss. He simply kissed me back and held me close as he placed both hands on my lower back. I felt my eyelids close. My hand lifted up and I placed my hand on the side of his neck, my thumb on his jaw line, as our lips moved against each other in sync. Henry's hands slid down and lifted my up by my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed one hand on the bed and laid me gently on to the bed.

It felt so wrong kissing Henry like this. But then again it felt right. It was like my memory of Yesung completely vanished. I forgot about him and only focused on Henry (_Henry towered over me and my hands slid down his sides)_. It was like my world stopped thinking about Yesung and started thinking about Henry. Henry...The guy who loves me back. The guy...who is kissing me now. Right this second (_I pulled his body on top of mine, causing our kiss to deepen)_. He loves me. And now I love him (_I moaned softly into the kiss as our tongues mingled. His hand slid down my chest and started to un-tie my pants)_. And besides...(_I gently ran my finger through his soft brown hair and wrapped my arm around his neck)_...It's not like Yesung would know...Or care.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Ryeowook completely forgot about Yesung and now made love to Henry? Did you like that kind of twist? Now at this point, it's more like a HenWook instead of a YeWook. I thought about stopping here and leaving it. Leaving it as a HenWook ending. 95% of me says to leave it here with the 5% says to keep going with the story. Even though 95% is WAY WAY WAY more than the 5%...I'm going to keep going because I have a plan for the future of this story -grins evilly- And I think you WILL like it. So, there's more to come. Here's chapter 3 of_ Just Friends?_. Review please. Hope you enjoyed my evil little twist at the end-WAIT! ... Now I've got an idea. Review and tell me what _**YOU**_ think I should do. Should I leave it here and end it as a HenWook? Or keep going and wait for that special even that brings Yesung and Ryeowook back together? Honestly...I don't know what to do DX TELL. ME. PLEASE!


End file.
